Quedate a mi lado
by brico4899
Summary: ¿Que habría pasado si Raven hubiese decidido volver con Charles al final de X-Men DOFP? One-shot


** Tuve la idea de hacer este fic después de leer que, en una de las escenas eliminadas de X-Men DOFP Raven decidía volver con Charles y Hank al final de la película. Por si alguien se esta leyendo mi otro fic de X-Men _Reescribiendo la historia _ quiero que sepáis que no la he abandonado y publicare tan pronto como sea posible, es solo que me he quedado algo atascado en el capitulo que estoy escribiendo y no se como terminarlo.  
><strong>

Raven levanto el arma y apunto directamente a la cabeza de Bolivar Trask, a pocos metros de ella estaba Erik, inconsciente después de haber recibido un disparo en el cuello y una patada en la cabeza, pero toda su atención estaba puesta en ese hombre, ese asesino, que había experimentado con sus amigos hasta matarlos para poder crear una arma que destruyese a todos los mutantes del planeta.

De repente los hombres que tenia delante dejaron de mover-se y en el lugar donde antes estaba Trask apareció Charles.

"Sal de mi mente Charles" Grito Raven aunque no pudo evitar preocupar-se ya que Charles parecía estar herido.

"Raven, por favor, no hagas esto, no nos conviertas en el enemigo" Le suplico Charles

"Mira a tu alrededor Charles. Ya lo somos" Respondió Raven frustrada.

"No tiene que ser así. De momento todo lo que has echo a sido salvarle la vida a estos hombres, por favor, podemos enseñarles un camino mejor"

Raven empezó a dudar, Charles siempre había sido muy ingenuo sobre este tema, el creía que se podía lograr una solución pacifica para todo, pero era verdad que matar a Trask implicaba mucho mas que vengar la muerte de sus amigos. Era una declaración de guerra.

"No" Dijo de repente Charles sacándola de sus pensamientos "Llevo intentando controlarte desde el día en que te conocí y mira donde hemos acabado"

Raven no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Como podía Charles decir que todo esto era culpa suya? El la había ayudado mas que nadie en el mundo, le había dado una familia, un hogar, sin el probablemente habría muerto sola en la calle.

"Todo lo que pase a partir de ahora esta en tus manos. Tengo fe absoluta en ti Raven" Dijo Charles antes de desaparecer.

Trask volvía a estar delante suyo pero ahora Raven ya no estaba segura de lo que tenia que hacer, por un lado ese hombre había torturado y experimentado con mutantes hasta matarlos solo para hallar un modo de destruir-los a todos, le odiaba mas que nadie en el mundo, mas incluso que Erik que después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos había intentado matarla pero por el otro lado estaba Charles, con su ridícula y a la vez hermosa esperanza de lograr un mundo perfecto, el hombre que hacia ya tantos años la había salvado de morir de hambre y la había tratado como una hermana... el hombre del que estaba enamorada , aunque se había pasado los últimos diez años intentando olvidar ese sentimiento y que ahora de daba la opcion de elegir que camino quería seguir, a pesar de que con sus poderes podría obligarla a hacer lo que el quisiera.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía matar a Trask, porque si lo hacia, a parte de que seria su primer asesinato a sangre fría y tal vez acabaría provocando una guerra, perdería a Charles y esta vez seria para siempre.

Lentamente bajo el arma, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia Erik.

"Es todo tuyo Charles" Grito mientras le quitaba el casco de la cabeza a Erik.

Erik se levanto y uso su poder para levantar los escombros que habían atrapado a Charles. Inmediatamente Hank estaba a su lado y le ayudo a levantar-se.

Raven observo la escena con un nudo en el estomago, Charles estaba herido pero no parecía grave y Hank parecía estar perfectamente aparte de algún rasguño en la cara.

Entonces Charles levanto la vista y la miro directamente a los ojos.

Raven sabia que podía simplemente irse y Charles no se lo impediría pero estaba harta de huir. Hacia solo unas horas, cuando estaba en el aeropuerto lista para partir hacia Washington para asesinar a Trask, Charles le había pedido que volviese a casa con el pero en aquel momento el odio que sentía por Trask era mas potente que el amor que sentía por Charles y le había ignorado, ahora sin embargo toda esa furia se había evaporado y ella sabia que si se lo volvía a pedir no seria capaz de negarse.

_Pídemelo otra vez Charles. Pídemelo y volveré a casa contigo_ pensó Raven casi suplicándolo.

_Raven, por favor, vuelve a mi lado, te necesito mas que nada en el mundo _Oyó como le decía la voz de Charles en su cabeza.

Con una sonrisa en su cara Raven fue tan rápido como su cojera se lo permitía a reunirse con Charles y lo abrazo con fuerza.

"Significa esto que vuelves con nosotros" Pregunto Hank claramente sorprendido y confundido con lo que acababa de pasar.

"Si. Vuelvo con vosotros" Dijo Raven, todavía sonriendo, mirando directamente a Charles.

"Es una mala idea" Oyeron como decía una voz a sus espaldas, inmediatamente todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron que era Erik.

"No importa que le hayas salvado la vida al presidente Mistica, ellos nunca dejaran de perseguirnos y cazarnos como animales" Dijo mientras señalaba a los hombres que seguían sin atrever a moverse del búnker " ¿De verdad crees que estarás a salvo con un hombre que no se atreve a luchar por los de su raza y prefiere defender al enemigo?"

Raven miro a Erik sin disimular su furia "¿Como te atreves a...?"

"Raven" La interrumpió Charles "¿Te importaría comprobar si mi silla sigue intacta? Creo que debería estar por aquí cerca"

Raven miro a Charles algo sorprendida pero parecía que el telepata tenia algo en mente así que hizo lo que le pedía, milagrosamente la silla no había sufrido ningún daño y rápidamente se la llevo a Charles quien, con la ayuda de Hank, se sentó en ella y se dirigió hacia el presidente y los hombres que le acompañaban. Hank, Raven y Erik se miraron confundidos sin entender lo que Charles pensaba hacer.

" Señor presidente" Dijo Charles en cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca para hacerse oír "Mi nombre es Charles Xavier y soy un mutante. Pero a diferencia de el hombre que esta detrás mio yo lucho para lograr que humanos y mutantes podamos vivir en paz y espero poder contar con su ayuda para lograr este objetivo.

Charles hizo una pausa dejando que los hombres que tenia delante asimilaran sus palabras, mientras tanto detrás suyo Erik soltó un bufido de burla, estaba claro que su viejo amigo nunca aprendería.

"Por si se están preguntando cual es mi mutación les diré que soy un telepata. Eso significa que puedo leer sus mentes así como manipularlas y meterme en ellas. También significa... " Dijo mientras se llevaba una mana a la cabeza "... que puedo hacer esto"

De repente todos los hombres que tenían delante cayeron al suelo agarrandose la cabeza gritando de dolor. Hank y Raven observaron la escena en estado de shock y ni siquiera Erik daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Charles nunca había usado antes sus poderes pare herir a los demás así que esto los había dejado totalmente descolocados.

Pasados unos segundos los hombres dejaron de gritar y Charles volvió a hablar.

"Como acabo de decirle, señor presidente, no deseo nada mas que la paz entre nuestras dos razas y luchare contra todo aquel que quiera lo contrario ya sea humano o mutante. Sin embargo, se lo advierto, si en algún momento usted, o alguien de su gobierno nos amenaza a mi y a las personas que amo..." Raven noto como Charles le enviaba un toque mental al decir esas ultimas palabras "... no dude ni por un instante que usare todo mi poder pare destruirle. ¿He hablado lo suficientemente claro?"

Todavía intentando recuperarse de la experiencia que acababa de vivir el presidente asintió con la cabeza. Satisfecho con el resultado Charles se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Hank y Raven, quienes lo observaban todavía sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de hacer.

Erik fue el primero de todos en hablar "Si dejas que me cojan estaré muerto, lo sabes ¿verdad?"

"Lo se" Respondió simplemente Charles, entonces vieron que el presidente y sus hombres no se movían porque Charles los había congelado. Le estaba dando a Erik la oportunidad de escapar.

"Adiós viejo amigo, puede que no seas un caso perdido después de todo" Se despidió Erik mientras usaba sus poderes magnéticos para irse volando.

"Adiós Erik"

"Bueno tal vez deberíamos irnos antes de que la policía logre entrar y nos arresten" Dijo Charles en cuanto Erik desparecía de su vista

"¡Charles acabas de amenazar al presidente de los Estados Unidos de América! Chillo Hank sin poder contener-se ni un segundo mas.

Charles rodó los ojos "Si no te importa Hank tal vez sea mejor que discutamos este asunto cuando estemos a salvo en el avión"

* * *

><p>No había sido nada fácil llegar hacia la pista de aterrizaje después del lío que había organizado Erik pero al fin lo habían logrado. Charles había vuelto a inyectar-se el suero de Hank, pero solo porque en ese momento necesitaban ir rápido y con su silla de ruedas estaban muy limitados. Hank subió rápido para preparar al avión para el despegue pero cuando Charles iba a subir Raven, quien había adoptado su apariencia de humana rubia para no llamar la atención, le detuvo.<p>

"Así que es por ese suero que en París no usaste tus poderes para detener a Erik pero en cambio si que eras capaz de caminar"

"Tienes derecho a enfadarte, Erik también lo hizo, pero después de cerrar la escuela por culpa de la guerra de Vietnam estaba hundido y recuperar mis piernas, aunque fuese a costa de mis poderes era lo único que me hacia levantarme por las mañanas"

"Sin embargo dejaste de tomarlo para poder localizarme" Argumento Raven.

"No pienso volver a tomar este suero nunca mas Raven. Ahora solo lo he tomado porque necesitábamos llegar hasta aquí rápido" Respondió Charles tajantemente.

"¿Por que? Quiero decir, me alegro de que no sacrifiques tu mutación aunque sea para recuperar tus piernas pero ¿por que ahora precisamente has decidió dejar de tomarlo?"

"Porque he visto mi futuro Raven, se lo que estoy destinado a hacer y necesitare mis poderes para ello, además..." dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con ternura "... ahora te tengo de nuevo a mi lado y no necesito nada mas"

Raven se sonrojo y miro directamente a esos ojos azules que la habían enamorado prácticamente desde el primer día.

"¿Por que amenazaste al presidente Charles? Tal vez ahora te hayas puesto en su punto de mira, ha sido algo muy arriesgado" Pregunto Raven

" En primer lugar déjame decirte que borre mi nombre de su memoria antes de irnos con lo cual no serán capaces de localizarme, solo recordara que jamas debe hacer nada que amenace a los mutantes y en segundo lugar quería demostrarte que Erik se equivocaba y que haré todo lo que haga falta para protegerte" Respondió Charles mientras le agarraba la cabeza con las manos y le sonreía.

"Charles me gustas tal como eres, no quiero que cambies y no tienes que..." Charles la interrumpió colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Quiero que entiendas que tu eres lo mas importante de mi vida. No quiero una guerra con los humanos, lo sabes mejor que nadie, pero si tengo que provocar una guerra para protegerte lo haré" Dijo Charles poniéndose serio.

Sin decir nada Raven acerco sus labios a los de Charles y lo besó. Fue un beso lleno de pasión y sentimientos, un beso que deberían haberse dado varios años atrás.

Cuando la necesidad de oxigeno fue demasiado grande se separaron. Charles estaba sonriendo como no lo hacia desde antes de todo lo que paso en Cuba y Raven no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

"Disculpad" Oyeron como decía la voz de Hank a sus espaldas, ambos se giraron para ver que estaba en la puerta del avión, probablemente desde hacia rato "Pero el avión ya esta listo para despegar así que cuando queráis podéis subir" El pobre parecía estar muy incomodo con lo que acababa de ver. Charles no pudo evitar reírse de la cara que había puesto su amigo y pronto Raven se unió a el.

Los últimos años habían sido un infierno para e , sin Raven ni Erik a su lado había tenido que ver como su escuela fracasaba y enviaban a la mayoría de su alumnos a la guerra y empezó a volcarse en las drogas y el alcohol pero ahora volvía a tener a Raven a su lado y pensaba abrir la escuela de nuevo tan pronto como fuese posible.

El futuro parecía mas brillante que nunca.


End file.
